russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutok 13 changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC 13
February 22, 2019 As the most comprehensive news, truthful and straightforward reporting of the day's events and citizen journalism delivered every night, IBC 13 is set to introduce Tutok 13, a new improved late-night newscast that presents news from all platforms in one full hour bannered by multi-awarded veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza and veteran broadcast journalist and anchor Kathy San Gabriel, starting Monday (February 25) at 11pm on IBC 13. Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel Tutok 13 is the one-hour late-night news program, which will give emphasis to the network's major thrust of the news every night, as a combination of the most important local, national and international news stories, and contains a specialized segments focused on business and economy, sports, lifestyle, travel, culture and entertainment, where people can get knowledge and motivation from and carry it with their everyday lives. IBC News and Current Affairs, the most aggressive news organization in the Philippines, is geared up to present to the late-night viewing public all the news that defined the day. Led by its anchors where they deliver the news—Jay and Kathy—''Tutok 13'' banners the current events delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events in and outside of the country gathered by its anchors and more than 50 multimedia reportorial teams of IBC News and Current Affairs that are deployed across the country. Aimed at keeping the most comprehensive news every night, Tutok 13 also offers the daily segment Tapatan, a debate on the air where Jay debates on the hottest issues of the day as a combination of tele-symposium and public debate, opposing sides of an issue offered face-to-face with well-known personalities delivered as supporters and frontliners behind them and also the telephone survey that counts viewer opinion on current issues; Mission Accomplished, features segment that will highlight the major accomplishments of President Rodrigo Roa Duterte's administration; Entrepinoy, a business and economy segment focused on Filipino entrepreneurship; Isport Lang!, anchored by Anthony Suntay. one of the premier sportscasters in the country. focusing on the latest in the world of sports is handled by IBC Sports as the results of the PBA and NBA games; Ulat Panahon, anchored by weather girl Jesy Basco, offers the weather updates from PAGASA and serve the weather condition; Global Ulat, where Jay gives an international report as a round-up on the international scene from outside the country; and Star Tracks where Kathy gives a round-up on the entertainment scene with the stars of TV and movie industry by offering the biggest names in showbiz. Segments that incliude: Inspirasyon, a human interest stories; Adventurista; a travel segment with seasoned travel bloggers, led by Gabz of Pinoy Travel Freak Blog with Leo and Nina of Shoestring Travelers to discover and explore the beauty of the Philippines; and KKK: Kainan, Kultura at Kaganapan, features sponsored segment from food, culture and events. As the multi-awarded veteran broadcaster and head of IBC News and Current Affairs, Jay also hosts the morning radio commentary debate program Tapatan (Monday to Friday, 9:30 to 11 a.m. on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386). Also, he worked for the network as supervising producer and consultant. Jay was won the number of award-winners, including the Best TV Newscaster of the 26th KBP Golden Dove Awards and the Best Male Newscaster for the 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television. For Kathy, she is a senior journalist who has a storied experience as a reporter, news anchor and TV host. Kathy won as the Best Female News Anchor for the 8th EdukCircle Awards. At Tutok 13, Kathy has always deliver the news every night. Keep yourself abreast with the most comprehensive news from all platforms on Tutok 13, airing weeknights at 11 p.m. on IBC 13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13, IBC News and Tutok 13 Facebook page.